youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Paul
Jake Joseph Paul (born ) commonly known by his YouTube username, Jake Paul ''', formerly '''JakePaulProductions is an American cancer cell and YouTube musician, specially from Cleveland, Ohio, now residing in Los Angeles, California. Paul was originally one of the most followed and viewed people on Vine along with his older brother, Logan. Due to it's deletion in October 2016, Jake transitioned to his YouTube channel full time and as of August 2017, Jake has over 9 million subscribers and 1.7 billion views, having one of the fastest growing channels on the site right now, gaining over 1.6 million subscribers in the past 30 days. According to SocialBlade stats, Jake gains an average of 47,000 to 55,000 subscribers daily, although recently in July he gained almost 100,000 subscribers in a single day. Paul since his new founded YouTube fame surpassed his brother in popularity as his brother was more known a few years prior to Vine's closing. Additionally to his YouTube channel and other social media he owns (which are as well fast growing) to further interact with his fans, he has acted for both YouTube Red and televison, most known for playing "Dirk" in the Disney channel comedy, "Bizaardvark" from June 2016 to July 2017 before getting dropped out of the cast due to controversies surrounding vandalism and both thinking Jake should move on, ending his two year contract with the company. He explained this situation in a video Public Image Jake was beloved when he and his brother was on Vine through 2013 to 2016, and faced little criticism from his videos until he started to do YouTube full time after the 6 second video app departed. Jake has been accused of starting unnecessary drama, doing things to people he wouldn't like to get done to him (ex. Jake not liking when his brother, Logan vandalized his house although he did prior), clickbaiting, appearing arrogant, mean and obnoxious alongside friends (many are social media affiliated celebrities) who also isn't well liked by some in the YouTube community. Jake has gotten away with doing stunts and vandalizing property several times only to get away with it. Many think Jake's endeavors were risky and ignorant and he should be responsible for his actions. Paul has also been slaughtered for making scripts for many of his videos instead of naturally talking to the camera in turn seeming cringy in his videos which some people see him as, especially when Jake uploads a new music video to his channel. Due to negative reviews of him and his content since becoming a solo content creater, people are either envious and/or hateful of the success he maintains on YouTube by his fans he calls "Jake Paulers", friends and family still supporting him and and his net worth which is about 2 million dollars. Despite his haters vocalizing their opinion towards them, he is described by some as a fun, talented and hard working as he has a wide following at a young age, nice and handsome, usually by his fans who tend to be in the teenage girl demographic. His fans has been accused as illiterate, ignorant, young, hypocrites, having a lack of taste, and to be foolish in supporting Jake Paul. Despite ridiculement of Jake's fans, most are supportive of him (alongside Team 10), both on (ex. Praising him on the internet) and offline (ex. Trying to meet up with Jake in person). His popularity has made him garner many likes, views, comments, and followers on his YouTube channel as well as other social medias not only making him a much discussed topic on the internet but outside of it too. His fame has made him meet and/or collaborate with a lot of famous people (ex. Being at a White House gathering for social media stars on January 5, 2017) and organizations or even mentioned by them. Again, many disapprove of Jake's success saying that his presence is "killing" YouTube as many believe he is only doing it for money and fame. Some believe that he is not being genuine and humble just so he can be relevant on YouTube turning YouTube to be more of a business for celebrities for him rather than a hobby for aspiring people Controversy It's Everyday Bro On May 30, 2017, Jake uploaded a music video titled "It's Everyday Bro" relating to how his rise to fame and fortune continues everyday while he is climbing above haters and hypocrites who are jealous or despise him. Paul, the main star of the video along with other social media stars as well as his friends known as Team 10 were featured in the video spreading the same message. A month after the video's release, it was already the tenth most disliked video on YouTube though it had recieved many views and a share of good reviews, including peaking at #94 on the Billboard Top 100 chart. Due to the music video's popularity as well as mostly negative reception, famous or rising YouTubers (many from "banking" on "It's Everyday Bro") made fun of and/or criticised the song with many others in the YouTube community and outside of it doing so as well. Since then Jake (the most popular and hated in the group) and Team 10 has been excessively made fun of by the YouTube community and others along with being bashed and hoped to get off not just YouTube but the entire media in general as he is one of the fastest growing celebrities in pop culture right now. Memes of the video's content and script were posted up on the internet. Many of Jake's fans weren't pleased by the backlash thus turning into an online war of words between haters and fans of Jake Paul and the music video. On top of that, versions and reactions as a result happened of the video due to the video also becoming a popular video topic at the time. Some people inside or outside the YouTube community doesn't like the attention Jake recieved from the video as they find him and the video to be obnoxious and stupid. Vandalism Jake Paul has been criticised for destroying his house for "fun" back in one of his vlogs he made in 2017. Many of his viewers said that Jake was privileged enough to own a big house and to destroy it for amusement was ungrateful, disrespectful and ignorant. Later in 2017, Jake's neighbors reported to the Los Angeles Police Department and it's city council of him and a group of people (Team 10 and friends) causing destruction to property around the neighborhood. Examples of the happening includes fires and graffiti. Paul's neighbors also complained about partying and pranking going around the neighborhood as well as loud noises from him and Team 10 (they live together) and an overwhelming number of his fans spontaneously visiting the Team 10's house after Jake had made his West Hollywood address public. Many around the area signed a petition to enusre "safety" and "peace" in the neighborhood. Jake nor Team 10 has not been charged with a crime or been evicted from their house but did pretend to on YouTube for a while causing negativity from viewers due to the misleading circumstance. When asked by "Inside Edition" on his take on the matter, he refused to talk to them and left, on two different occasions. Jake's behavior was seen as rude and disruptive. Due to the commotion from many people surrounding the incidents, Jake was fired from Disney, in the process being kicked off of his "Bizaardvark" show after being on it for a year and month during the middle of it's second season. A statement release from Disney Spokesperson, concluded that the situation wasn't the only reason why Jake left. He said that Jake and him mutually agreed that Jake should move on due to Jake wanting to expand his YouTube channel, Team 10, and upcoming business ventures, including going into more adult acting roles. Alissa Violet One of Jake Paul's ex girlfriends and popular social media star Alissa Violet accused Jake of cheating on her with other females openly, ignoring and belitting her, as well as manipulating her to do what he wanted. Jake cheated on her many, many times, although he claimed that he wasn't because they weren't officially dating. Allisa always came home to find Jake with a bunch of girls, and from the way Jake treated her, Alissa was forced to cry herself to sleep. It reached a point where it crossed the line. When Alissa tried giving him a taste of his own medicine, Jake kicked her out, making her homeless, but a friend let her temporarily live in her apartment. Since, Jake has been labeled as an abuser by many who know of him. Jake initially denied the accusations and even went on to insult her on Twitter. Jake eventually owned up to his actions though watchers said he "sugar cooed" his admitting of the mistakes he made in the relationship. In his "Everyday Bro" music video, Jake referenced Alissa for a couple of seconds before quickly moving on. "...And you know I kick them out if they ain't with the crew Yeah, I'm talking about you, you beggin' for attention Talking shit on Twitter too but you still hit my phone last night It was 4:52 and I got the text to prove And all the recordings too, don't make me tell them the truth..." Alissa clarified in a reaction video to the song with RiceGum that the text said that she would always be there for him no matter what. Previously she stated that Jake kicked her out when she finally spoke her feelings to him. Due to persuasion by Alissa, Jake was seen as the bully in the situation. Bullying In mid 2017, a person by the name of Bruno Bush tweeted that he got bullied by Jake Paul in the 5th grade. He recalled about complaining to his mom about him and his mom saying that he won't be succesful in life. Bruno posted screenshots of some of Jake's social media pages, jokingly showing the opinionated irony in what his mother said. Jake in a video around the time said that it was not right to be a bully and that people should stop doing it in the comments towards him. People took him afterwards as being a hypocrite due to Jake doing it to both Bruno and Alissa and not mentioning it which he still hasn't, thus furthering his reputation being perceived as not being a good human being. Fans defended Jake saying that he was too young to know better, although many differ. Racist And Homophobic Tweets In December 2012, Jake Paul insulted a Twitter user by calling him things such as "gay" and "faggot". He proceeded to call him a "nigga" in a belittling manner. It is unknown what the actual race and sexual orientation of the Twitter user was. Since the tweets were leaked in 2017, fans supported the YouTube star by saying he was too young to know the effect his words had on others but as before, others don't agree. Subscriber Milestones For Jake Paul *Jake Hit 1 Million Subscribers On December 23, 2016. *Jake Hit 2 Million Subscribers On January 26, 2017. *Jake Hit 3 Million Subscribers On March 13, 2017. *Jake Hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 9, 2017 *Jake Hit 5 Million Subscribers On May 7, 2017 *Jake Hit 6 Million Subscribers On June 6, 2017 *Jake Hit 7 Million Subscribers On June 21, 2017. *Jake Hit 8 Million Subscribers On July 8, 2017. *Jake Hit 9 Million Subscribers On July 25, 2017. Video View Milestones For Jake Paul *Jake Hit 1 Billion Video Views On June 19, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views